Cold Feet
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Freya's wedding day to Fratley, she's having internal misgivings. Amarant shows up in her dressing room, sees the indecision on her face, and "helps" her make up her mind. One shot, Freya/Amarant pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Feet**

She was _happy_, Freya had to keep reminding herself that as she messed with her wedding gown. Time had passed since their defeat of Necron, it had been two years since they all had saved Gaia from distruction. Two years that she had spent rebuilding her birth place, her home in Burmecia. Her fellow Dragon Knight had been there, waiting. They had both greatly helped with the restoration of their broken kingdom. Now civilians were actually living a somewhat normal life within Burmecia's walls, an accomplishment she was very grateful for.

Now, with everyone else happy and going on with their lives, it was finally Freya's turn. Her attempt for that happy ending she had been robbed so many years ago. Fratley had asked her to marry him, a request her heart had yearned for on countless occasions. Now that it was finally the big day, the battle worn, relentless fighter...was having cold feet.

She knew, this was something she had always wanted, but for some reason, her heart was feeling torn. Did she love Fratley? Yes, ...then why wasn't she as excited as she should be? It wasn't just nerves, it was something else deep within her.

Guests were waiting already out in the Bell Room where the ceromony would take place. People, her friends even, expected her arrival any minute now, to take that giant leap and become the wife of the man she had loved since she was a teenager.

"You look angry." A gruff, male voice interrupted Freya's deep thoughts. No one attended her, she was alone in a private room getting her white gown on. The voice was familiar, a companion she trusted and had relied on in many battles throughout her trip with Zidane and the others. Amarant was standing, leaned against the closed door, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm not." Freya denied it, her clawed hands messing with the back of her dress, attempting to tie up the corset like styled gown. He watched her struggle, moving forward only when she let her hand drop, giving out a frustrated sigh.

Big, thick fingers found the ties, the ally pulling and tugging to make sure it was tight against her body before lacing it with with impressive speed.

"You're all nerves, Crescent. What's the matter? Someone cast a blizzard on your feet?" He insulted her, finishing the task and backing away. Freya turned around to yell at him, to at least insult him right back, when she noticed his face looked off. His expression held an honest to goodness concerned look, something she'd never witness before with the blue hued loner.

"Amarant, do you have something to say?" Freya asked, wondering if something was wrong with him.

Quickly his expression changed to disinterest, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned back against the door. "Nope."

Freya rolled her eyes, he was a strange man, but she knew when he was blocking away his feelings. "Amarant, I'm getting married in a few minutes. If there's something you need to say, speak now or wait till after the wedding."

Silence, then he looked directly at her, instead of the stone walls, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He spoke levelly.

Freya was taken aback, her mouth agape as she tried to regain her wits. Could he really see her internal struggle, her indecision? Was Amarant that intuitive?

"We've been together for years, it's what I've always wanted."

"Is it what you want now?" He quickly asked back. Stepping away from the door and walking towards her. Freya felt her feet slowly stepping back as he neared, was she afraid of him, or afraid of her undecided feelings?

"Your eyes show it, you look like a woman walking to her hanging. He's been an obsession of yours, now that you've got the prize, you don't know if you really want it. It's written all over your face, Crescent." He had her backed against a wall now, his arm reached out to brace himself against it as he stared her down.

"I love him!" Freya argued back, knowing she really did love him, but internally knowing that Amarant was close to the truth of how she was currently feeling.

"Love, passion, obsession, they're all just words. Your eyes don't lie, you're frightened. Do yourself a favor, and admit that much, Crescent." He was pissing her off now, undecided sure, but that didn't mean she was afraid!

"Step off, Amarant. Pre wedding jitters happen, it's perfectly normal." She took one clawed hand and touched his chest, attempting to push him out of the way.

"Jitters my ass." He huffed before pushing her arm aside and swiftly bending down his head, kissing her before she could stop him.

Her claws angrily yanked his red dreads, pulling as if to yank him away, but he kept his lips right where they were, her tugs not effecting him.

'Damn him!' She cursed as her body let go, her tugs went from pulling away to pulling forward, deciding if she was going to be kissed by the bastard, it might as well be a good one. She used her teeth, nipping his fat lower lip as they kissed aggressively. She could taste his blood in her mouth, meaning her teeth had pierced his lips, satisfying the dragon knight. His free hand had reached up to pull her body closer to him, his heat radiating against her, making the bride sweat from the powerful body heat they were generating.

Before she knew it, it was over. He had pulled back and situated himself back against the door, a look of pure satisfaction on his smug face. "Make up your mind already, Crescent. You've got people waiting out there." He sassed her before turning to leave.

"Hey." Freya called, causing Amarant to pause, turning to look at her once more. She had her back turned to him, her hand gesturing for him to assist.

"Mind untying me?" She had an unclouded look on her face, her eyes stared patiently at him.

Amarant smirked, striding up and taking his powerful hands, ripping the material instead of politely unlacing the garment. "About damn time." He commented, stepping back as the dragon knight stepped out of her torn gown and picked up her normal attire.

"I think there's a back door, it will take us to a cliff with a nice view and some Grand Dragons like to roam around there. Interested in sneaking off?" She pulled on her trousers and shirt, slipping into her coat and turning to playfully smile at the other.

"Sounds better than a wedding." He chuckled, following the dragon knight out, leaving everyone to wonder where the two had disappeared to...

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to

Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Feet**

Grand Dragons were no easy foe, strategy and strength were essential in winning a match against such a powerful fiend. Freya held onto her Holy Lance, having kept the weapon since their great battle against Kuja and there after, Necron. It was a sturdy, power-laden lance that had gotten her through many dangers. It was worn now, along the shaft from years of use, but so far it had yet to snap, though the thought sometimes crept into her mind, worrying her.

"He's coming in for another slash!" She warned her companion, the blue hued man dodging the venom laced claw just in time. With its attention momentarily on the red haired fighter, Freya took her moment and lashed out with her lance, stabbing the scaly hide in the dragons shoulder, the beast letting out a roar.

"It's getting ready for another spell!" Amarant called to her, to which Freya merely grinned. The Coral Ring she had on had magical properties that shielded her from the electric magic, Amarant was the only one who needed to watch out for the strong mystical attack.

"This time, don't mess up and use Return Magic!" She reminded him sassily, watching as he flipped her the bird before getting hit with the electric shock. He had forgotten that sending back that specific spell only made the blasted dragon stronger, a mistake she intended to tease him about for weeks, if not months afterwords.

"Just aim for its neck already!" He barked, the spell he'd been lashed with had apparently taken away any humor he had left.

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" She hailed back, preparing to bound atop the beast. Before she could make a move, a large spear came out of no where and sliced the beasts head clear off! The sharp end of the weapon buried in the earth next to the decapitated body. Freya knew that spear all too well, her eyes uneasy as she looked upon its hard faced owner.

Sir Fratley was not happy, he had waited an hour, standing at the alter for his blushing bride to greet him, and had been very disturbed to find that she wasn't anywhere within the Grotto. After looking both around the opposite exits of the Grotto, a moogle had come up to the stressed out groom and informed him that the bride he had been searching for, had gone out where "the strongest monsters are, kupo!"

Imagine Sir Fratley's surprise when he came upon not only his beloved Freya, but her red haired companion as well. The man had traveled and fought along side his lady two years ago, Fratley hadn't spoken much to the other, but knew of his reputation from his trips to Treno back in the days he traveled alone. Fratley wasn't comfortable with his bride being alone with the wanted man, not that she couldn't handle herself in battle, but for the fact that the man might try other, mental rather than physical ways to harm her.

"Freya, would you mind explaining why you're out here?" Fratley calmly inquired, seeing the unease within her face and feeling his own heart sink.

"Fratley, I..." She couldn't focus, couldn't think straight.

"She was having a good time." Amarant commented, sweaty and bits of smeared blood on his dirtied clothing.

"Taking on a Grand Dragon is challenging and tiring, not a recreational act." Fratley curtly spoke back towards the red head.

"Freya, just tell me the truth." He asked of her, gazing as she looked down at her feet.

"Fratley, I want to take a journey." She quietly admitted, slowly raising her head to look at him directly.

This was sudden, and unexpected. They had been happy, staying within their homeland, rebuilding their kingdom, and now that they were about to be married, she wanted to journey? This did not bode well for him, Sir Fratley knew an undecided heart when he saw one, he just never thought Freya would ever have that look...

"Freya, if that is what you wish, then I will not stop you. Many years ago, you accepted my leave when I decided to take a journey to challenge my skills, I would be a poor suitor if I didn't allow you the same courtesy." He knelt and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"I will explain everything to our guests, you won't have to worry about that. Please, travel safe, and when you return, I will be here." He smiled, there be it a bit sadly, before rising. He turned his attention to the man watching their interaction.

"I take it you plan on accompanying her?" Sir Fratley eyed the other wearily, he still was distrusting of the wanted fellow.

"I go where I want to." He gruffly answered, Fratley wanted to throttle the fool but kept a cool head, stonily gazing at the fighter.

With one step, he was right beside the blue male, his voice soft but firm as he warned , "If she is harmed, by your hand or any other, I will spear you as I did this dragon." He pulled away and began to walk back towards the secret entrance to the grotto.

Freya watched as her groom left them, silently surprised he had been so willing to let her have this journey of...reflection. She had expect anger, possibly yelling, but he'd been ever the gentleman, letting her do as she pleased and taking care of the mess that surly awaited him within the grotto. People would be asking all kinds of questions, he was alone in the task of answering them.

"Well, what now?" Amarant brought her back to reality, her eyes fixing on his tall frame.

"I think I want to tackle another dragon, final blow wins free drinks at the nearest pub." Her eyes smiled as Amarant proceeded to head for more forested area, ready to battle.

'_Fratley, I don't hate you by any means, but I have to ask myself if I'm with you because it's what I really want, or because I don't know any other way to be without you. Have patience while I figure out my conflicting_ thoughts.' Freya silently prayed as she started to join Amarant in his search.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters.

A/N: so, I want to know if this interests people, if you want to see how Freya works through her indecision. At this point, it's up in the air if she goes back to Fratley or not. Just let me know if I should keep writing. It's gonna be a short story, but I intend to write a good one! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Feet**

Freya frowned, not because she was angry with herself for leaving her groom at the alter. Not because she wasn't sure if she loved Fratley for the right reasons. She frowned, because she had lost her bet with Amarant, buying the heavy drinker ale after ale.

That read headed bastard had delivered the final blow, ironically using his special attack called 'spare change', using up most of his gil he owned to defeat the weakened Grand Dragon. Even if she had wanted him to pay, he couldn't now. That attack had always irritated her, it seemed more wasteful than anything. That's probably why he had done it, to annoy her...

Freya nursed her hard cider, losing her frown as the warm liquid soothed her parched throat. It had gotten cold, when they had arrived to a small farming village newly established in the area. The pub was warm, but the cider kept her even cozier. Her head tilted down as her lids closed half way, between the roaring fire in the fireplace and the hot cider, the dragon knight was starting to feel sleep claiming her weary mind.

Amarant wasn't unaware, he noticed from the corner of his eye that the other was slowly drifting off where she sat. Unfortunately the pub had no inn within it, the village had no warm place for them to stay at, meaning he'd have to set up a tent.

He waited until she had nodded off before standing up. While she napped, he'd go outside and find a spot to place a tent. There wasn't a need to have her accompany him with that trivial task. As he stepped outside, the cold air brought goosebumps to his blue hide, the man feeling it but not letting the chilly temperature get the best of him.

He plodded along the village dirt road till he found a suitable area next to a freshly plowed field. Out his traveling pack came, the tent plopping out of it along with accessories and items. He put away his potions and other medicines before taking the tents poles and placing them accordingly. Next came the canvas, that he laid over the poles and tied down to stakes he'd planted firmly in the ground. A wind was picking up, bothering his work as the canvas hit him multiple times in the face, annoying the man as he finished the set up.

With the tent ready, he started his way back to the pub to wake up his resting partner.

'She's tired. Wonder if its cause she's missing her stuck up boyfriend.' He quietly pondered. Just because Amarant respected the guy as a talented fighter, didn't mean he liked the rats attitude. The few times he had visited Burmecia to quietly check up on the female dragon knight, he'd been able to subtly watch Fratley's everyday movements. He was a slave to the people of his city, his time occupied more with restoration than restoring his bond with Freya. How they'd even come to the conclusion that marriage was in order, befuddled him.

Freya was like a husk of a person when she was with that prick. Her eyes weren't filled with that fire he had seen during their travels. It was slowly coming back to her, her eyes beginning to look less empty with every battle they entered that day. Even now as she awaken from her short nap, she had an amused light in them. Amarant couldn't let her spirit burn out on someone who didn't even know how to light her up. Fratley could screw off.

Amarant helped her weary body stand, letting her walk on her own as they left the pub to go to their tent. He smirked as she walked with a bit of a wobbly pace, the gal must have really been tired to walk like that.

-0-0-

She had been sleepy eyed leaving the pub, but once outside her tiredness began to dissolve, the wind whipping at her and filling the woman with a deep down chill. The tent was not cozy, or very warm. The canvas was light, made for summer travels and it was fall now, much brisker weather.

She crouched down, her eyes no longer holding sleepiness to them, feeling too chilled to be comfortable enough to rest. She sat in the tent and her mind began to wander.

This brought her back to the days of traveling around the world with Zidane and the gang. Travel conditions weren't always perfect, the deserts of Gaia had been windy in the evenings, if Quina hadn't sat in the middle one night, their tent might have blown away with the lighter weight friends inside it. Tonight wasn't as windy, but it still wasn't pleasant. Freya was crouched down in her corner of the tent, while Amarant sat quietly to the right of her. They had been quiet, reminiscing some but after a while there had settled a mutual silence.

'_What am I doing here, alone with this man? So I had second thoughts about marriage, that doesn't mean I should run off and adventure with another...It's not like I'm cheating on Fratley, that kiss hadn't meant anything. Amarant was just trying to get a reaction out of me, nothing more...come to think of it, why did he even bother coming to the wedding? He's not the type to really enjoy that type of event...If he hadn't shown up, would I have gone through with it?_' Freya was deep in thought, taking their silent moment to ponder.

"Amarant, why did you come to the grotto anyway?" She voiced her question, breaking their silence. His red dread head turned as he scrutinized her neutral face.

"They told me about it, when I was in Alexandria." He shrugged, "I came with nothing better to do."

"Ah, I see." She looked away from him, her thoughts taking over once more.

So it had been a fluke, Amarant had probably just wondered what the hold up was, found her with an unhappy expression, and the rest just played out the way it did. It wasn't like he had wanted her to not get married in the first place, why would he even care about that? Amarant was a loner, a man that did best without company...Yet here he still was, inside the same tent as her.

Maybe, he felt a bit of an obligation to stick with her for a while, having helped her realize she wasn't quite ready for her 'I do's' with Fratley. Still, obligation sprung from feelings of care...was Amarant able to feel more complex emotions since traveling with Zidane and everyone? Now _that_ was a strange thought.

Her mind was so busy mulling over things, that she was taken off guard when she felt a blanket wrap around her. Amarant was right in front of her now, his burly hands pulling the old, wool thing around her, just like swaddling a baby.

They shared a glance before she tore her gaze away first. "Thanks." She coughed, a little uncomfortable with his small show of kindness.

"You were shivering like a queer eating a corn dog, it was distracting, Crescent." He informed her, Freya felt her face flushing as she sank deeper into the blanket, hiding her facial features.

Amarant moved away, back to his side of the tent, the canvas flapping now and then, lightly whacking the top of his red head.

She'd been shivering, and he had noticed. Had brought her a blanket even...Maybe there was more to his presence here with her than she had originally thought.

'_He's an ally, a traveling companion, a person I wanted to consider a friend, but his personality made it hard to really call him that directly. What he wasn't to me, was an eye appeal. Nope, I don't find him attractive what so ever. That kiss had been far, far far from my mind..._'

"Damn it." She spoke out loud, thinking about their kiss all over again.

"What?" He asked, looking her way again.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, trying to think of something else, it was hard when he kept staring at her, unconvinced that she was fine.

-0-0-

An Alexandrian cargo ship came once every month to Burmecia to give extra support to the country they had almost entirely eradicated. Queen Garnet thought it only right that her people try to make up for their former rulers destructive rampage. Two years since the attack on Burmecia and the Alexandrian ship still came. Food goods along with building supplies were on the deck and in the cargo hold, they tried to jam as much as they could onto the ship, knowing the Burmecians truly needed the aid.

Usually, on normal deliveries, Albert Steiner barked orders to the workers on the ship, taking charge of organization and making sure each box was checked off his official looking "list". Fratley was use to seeing the knight, greeting him every time the delivery came.

This time, when the ship began to descend, Fratley didn't hear the loud, authoritative voice of the Alexandrian knight. What he did hear, was a females alto tones.

"Hurry up and fetch me that list Steiner has been going on about!" Beatrix ordered one of the crewmen.

"It's not suppose to be over _there_. Here, let me look..._Argh_!" Fratley heard a loud thud, followed by obscene curses.

"General, are you alright?" A crewman's voice called.

"Just find the _bloody list_!" She yelled, foot beats pounding on the wooden deck, indicating the mans smart retreat. The ship was low enough now that Fratley could see the mighty general still sitting on her rump, her hands gingerly touching her left ankle.

"Steiner's day off?" Fratley lightened the mood, surprising the woman as she scrambled to her feet, acting as if she was perfectly fine.

"_Hardly_, I requested the opportunity to leave Alexandria for a moment, I felt like I was gathering dust from staying put for so long." She admitted to the other, the ship landing just as a crewman ran up to her with the incredibly long list Steiner had always used.

Beatrix eyed it like an enemy, swiping it from the fearful faced man as she began to look over the knights handiwork.

"Where's Freya? I was looking forward to seeing her again." Beatrix commented as she mulled over the long parchment.

Fratley sighed, apparently the queen hadn't mentioned the wedding disaster. . .

"I'm afraid she's traveling. You're stuck with only me for familiar company." He spoke, watching as she slowly lowered the list to gaze at him quizzically.

"Traveling is said to be good for the wandering soul. I wonder what made _her_ want to wander..." Beatrix mused, before rolling up the parchment and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Steiner would have a heart attack if he saw you do such a thing." Fratley lightly teased, trying to stay off the topic of his journeying lady.

"Steiner's miles away in Alexandria. Let's just _say_ we checked the list, hmm?" Beatrix smiled as she made her way off the ship, wincing slightly as her feet touched the ground.

"Alright there?" Fratley inquired, not use to seeing such a well known fighter show signs weakness.

"Fine." She huffed, brushing the pain off and walking with him towards the city's entrance.

-0-0-

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Square Enix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold Feet**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Square Enix.

Lindblum was as busy as ever, people hustling and bustling as air ships flew by overhead. The two had come because of the Master Hunter festival. It was the day before the event, and the companions still had to sign up. They made their way towards the business district where a booth was set up to handle the festivals opponents. There was a line, which surprised Freya, the last time she had participated, only a handful of people had been brave enough to enter. Some of the fighters waiting in line were gangly and awkward in appearance, not the typical type you'd see interested in such a dangerous event.

"Have you noticed this years competition?" She whispered to her red headed companion, trying not to be loud and rude.

"Wimps." He spoke evenly, a few lanky, pimple faced boys looking in their direction, embarrassing the lady while Amarant just looked on.

"You heard me." He gazed meanly at them, causing the youngsters to turn away, making the blue hued man smirk.

"You always know how to be _discreet_." Freya spoke sarcastically, somewhat wishing that she hadn't brought up the others appearances to begin with.

"The kids these days, they're all about saying they did something, it doesn't matter if they're actually good at it, it's all about how things sound." He huffed, not impressed with today's youth. How in the Hell he knew how teens were behaving now a days and why that was important, confused her to no end.

After waiting half an hour, their turn came to sign up for the thrilling event. The attendant commented on Freya's name, asking if she was the same gal that had won a few years ago. Amarant rolled his eyes as she admitted she was the same Freya, the attendant complimenting her weapon and wishing her the best of luck.

As she moved over for Amarant, listening in as the attendant asked for his name, she gasped as her blue friend made up another persona, "Ronaldo Moon" his deep voice answered.

Amarant gave a quick, yet subtle glance towards his Burmecian counterpart, his eyes saying '_shut the Hell up, Crescent_.'

"Alright, Mr. Ronaldo Moon, you are entered. Enjoy the festival tomorrow." The sign up attendant smiled, oblivious that he'd been duped. Amarant herded Freya away from the booth, before she started in with her questions.

"What the Hell was that about? _Ronaldo Moon?_ Could you be any more ridiculous?" She huffed, not seeing the reason behind his actions.

"If I had spouted off that I'm the _Flaming Amarant_, how soon would he have sent for guards to arrest me? My wanted posters are still out there, Crescent. Zidane or his precious canary haven't done me any favor by fixing up _that_ mishap." He growled, annoyed at the thought of his innocence still unknown to the entire planet, and that Freya was making such a fuss over his fake name.

"You told me that story, I'm surprised they haven't settled things for you." Freya often wondered what might have happened to Amarants life if Zidane hadn't royally messed it up for him, would he still be a guard at the auction house in Treno?

"They're busy, besides,_ 'it's just Amarant', _I'm sure that's how they see it." He shrugged, use to being thought of last.

Freya didn't like the sound of that, he had been a valued team player in defeating Necron! Perhaps she'd have a word with Zidane, the next time her travels carried her onto Alexandrian territory.

"I'm starving, are you hungry, Amarant? Excuse me, _Ronaldo_?" She teased him cheekily, the red headed man sighing and sending her a cold glare.

"You're not gonna let it go, are ya?" He grumbled, now somewhat wishing he had stuck with his normal name.

"Not for a while,_ Mr. Moon_." She sassed, chuckling as he started to walk away from her, heading in the direction of a near by restaurant.

"_Women_..." She could hear him mumbling as they started their way towards fresh, warm food.

-0-0-

Beatrix had taken a tour of how the once ruined city was thriving. Sure, some major buildings like the palace and the temple were still under construction, but for the most part, Burmecia was coming together nicely. The sadest aspect to the city, was the very small amount of people it had inhabiting it. These were the few who had made it, who had survived to see another day. So many had been wandering Gaia with no home, trying to make places livable and getting run out of towns unless it was Lindblum. Their race was dwindled, what use to be a thousand or two, was now only at one hundred or two, a very steep decline.

It was partly on her, this tragic state of their population. Following orders, orders that a psychotic queen gave out, a queen who had been greedy, had been merciless. Her behavior was due to Kuja, but that still didn't wash away what had happened. Beatrix still had nightmares about it, slaying Burmecians. She'd never tell Steiner about it, pride stopped her, but she'd been having them for years now. Funny what a guilty conscious could do to a person, a person of high standards, or unfailing loyalty to the crown...

"Miss Beatrix?" She heard her name, calling her out of her minds internal black hole of reflection. Fratley was eyeing her worriedly, confusing her as she asked what he had wanted.

"I was saying, it's getting late, would you like to have some dinner? It's rather quiet here, and I'd appreciate the company." He offered, the brunette smiled hesitantly.

'_Maybe I can't bring his people back, but I can be kind to him_.' She thought, politely accepting his offer.

His home was simple, yet refined, an arched doorway leading into the dragon knights abode. There were different lances in the corner, where a coat rack had been converted to hold the sharp weapons in an appealing manner. They walked through the simple sitting area with a dark blue love seat and a small table next to it. Paintings of Burmecians enjoying recreational activities decorated the walls, pulling at the generals heart as she tried to not let her pervious thoughts bring her spirit down.

Fratley was lighting lanterns, illuminating the kitchen nicely as he started pulling out pots and pans. Beatrix started marveling at the dark stone countertops, the window next to the sink looking out into the rainy street. Her eyes landed back on the tall male, he'd taken his hat off and now you could see his features more prominently. His pointed, erect ears, his strong chin, the dark circles under his umber eyes.

"Our culture was once known for our pastas, we made many different dishes mixed with noodles, vegetables, and sometimes meat. You're in luck, I happen to have fresh fowl for this pasta dish." He smiled as he glanced her way, boiling water for the noodles, and chopping up parsley.

"I admire that you keep to your cultures old ways." She commented, the other shrugging modestly as his hands were busy with other tasks.

An hour later, and some potent wine in their system, the meal was steaming and ready. The drinks had loosen up both parties, Fratley talking to her about Freya, his biggest worry on his mind. Beatrix talked of Steiner being clingy and how she had wanted a change of scenery, but had stayed for his sake.

"I'm just thankful I had the opportunity to get out of Alexandria for a little while. I'm glad I came to find that your home is starting to look like it did before..." She trailed off, even with the wine she was still uneasy to speak of her past mistake.

"Before your former queen destroyed our land and that of Cleyra?" He finished her line of thought, bringing shame to the other.

Fratley noticed her eyes looking down, her body tensing at his words. The gentleman in him couldn't stand being harsh to the lady, he knew deep down it hadn't been completely her fault.

"I apologize, I did not mean to ruin our meal with my...anger." He watched as she gave a sideways glance, smiling faintly.

"You have every reason to be angry. The part I played will never change, I have your people's death on my conscious for the rest of my days, Sir Fratley." She was gulping her wine now, willing it to drain away her feelings of regret.

"General, please, forgive my rudeness. I was looking forward to a nice evening, I think I might have soiled it by my words." He reached out a tentative hand, touching her soft, fleshy one. The elite fighters shared a glance, before dropping their stares, continuing their meal in awkward silence.

"Freya is lucky to have you, Sir Fratley. Not many men would stand for their lady journeying without them, on the day of their wedding to boot. You are a generous companion." She commented, thinking to herself that her own lover would not allow her such a thing. He was hesitant to allow her this trip, could you imagine her asking for a journey of self reflection, on her own? It was laughable.

"What kind of man would I be to not allow her time to think? I admit, my heart is heavy with her absence, but I continue on hoping she will return to me." Fratley gave a sad sigh, the general feeling for the lonely knight.

"She'll return, why wouldn't she? You don't hold her back from her desires..," There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Beatrix, have you tried speaking with your knight? Surly he can be reasoned with." Fratley tried giving her positive feedback.

"It's useless, he wants me at his side indefinitely." She shook her head tiredly, sipping her fourth glass of wine.

"Lady Beatrix, would you like to lounge in the sitting room? I could start a fire, the rain makes for a chilly evening." The General shrugged, seeing no harm in staying a while longer. The cargo ship had no lights to use for evening travel, they'd be in Burmecia for the night. It was better to have someone to talk with than to sit in her cabin aboard the ship, alone.

Hours had gone by, the two talented fighters speaking of early battles, trying to avoid the topic that caused bad blood between their nations.

"The first time I left my nation, I had wanted to eventually find you and challenge you to a duel, to test my skills. We still haven't had that opportunity." He had commented, Beatrix not enjoying the thought of another wounded Burmecian on her conscience. It was a mental block the female general didn't know if she'd ever get past it.

"My blade is heavier these days, I train often but no longer feel the need to push myself in battling others just for self satisfaction. I am becoming a tired blade master, and I'm not sure if that's a positive or a negative thing anymore." She confided to him, the alcohol making it easier to speak freely.

"That is a shame, you are renowned around the world. To have someone as talented as you give up the art of swordsmanship would be a sad day indeed." Fratley commented, shaking his head from side to side.

"I think, I should get some rest, Sir Fratley. Thank you for the dinner." She began to rise from their love seat, stumbling and falling, the quick handed male catching her in his arms, the two facing each other down as he continued to hold her there.

"Please, stay with me, this home is empty without a lady present in it." He looked upon her with sad, pleading eyes, eyes she had seen while slaying the weak.

"Perhaps walking isn't the best right now, between the wine and my ankle aching, it might be best if I did...stay." She hesitantly agreed, bringing a slow smile to the male rat's face.

"Here, let me help you, there's a guest bedroom through here." Before she could stop him, the knight was carrying her bridle style, through a hall and into a dark room.

No lights illuminated it, that along with their drinking caused the fellow to trip over the bed, causing them both to crash down on the fluffy mattress together. Beatrix chuckled, gasping as he felt him trying to right himself, his clawed hand had touched her breast momentarily.

"My apologies." He whispered, their eyes finding one another as they stared each other down for a long, contemplative moment.

Her hand reached out, and gripped his wrist, moving his arm so that it glided to her front, placing his palm against her plump right breast.

He gasped, looking at her with disbelieving eyes as she kept his appendage there. "Beatrix?" He whispered questioningly, searching her eyes for an answer.

She spoke not a word as her free hand found the small of his back, pushing down so that he laid against her body, still holding onto her boob.

"You once wanted the honor of battling me," she leaned into him, whispering into his ears, "I am choosing to yield, are you willing to reap the benefits of my yield?" She pulled back to look at his very confused, and uncertain looking face.

"This is wrong."

"Destroying your people and their home was _wrong_, if it will make things easier, take your anger over that as you're with me, let me repent for what I have done. Let me feel truly repented, knight, and I will _forever_ be in your debt." She waited, watching his internal struggle, when one clawed hand came up to wipe at her hair covering half her face.

"General Beatrix, you have killed my people, have caused the destruction of our homeland, are you ready to pay the price?" He spoke evenly, looking at her face seriously.

"Yes." She whispered, closing her tired, haunted eyes and waiting for his judgement.

-0-0-

A/ N: So...Fratley may or may not have slept with Beatrix...Does that mean it cancels out any kind of relations Freya had with Ronaldo? I mean Anarant! ...Let's hear your comments! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold Feet**

Amarant had been grumpy, finding Freya's teasing nature frustrating to deal with. If he heard her call him by his fake name one more time...

"Amarant, are you alright? You look like you're about to have a stroke." Freya placed a kind hand on his shoulder, honestly concerned for her companion.

"I'm fine." He sighed, shrugging her off and starting to head towards the nearest inn. Freya kept up with him, now and then glancing his way to make sure the other was feeling alright.

They entered the inn, Amarant ordering two rooms and getting told they only had a single room left.

"Does it have two beds?" Amarant inquired, the innkeeper shaking his head, no.

"One large bed." The man behind the counter informed the glowering red headed customer.

"It's their last room, lets take it and figure out arrangements once we've settled in." Freya suggested, the other grunting a response, giving up half the cost and waiting for the Burmecian to cover the rest.

"Enjoy your stay!" The owner smiled, handing Freya the key.

The couple walked up the stairs, down a few halls to the room numbered 8. She put in the key and opened the door, sighing at the sight of a comfortable bed. The tent had been..._shelter_, but there was something to be said about nice inn's cozy beds.

She set aside her lance, pulled off her coat and let it fall to the floor, then ungracefully body flopped onto the bouncy, springy mattress.

"Shiva, this is lovely!" Freya exclaimed, rolling around to lay on her back, looking over at the blue hued man leaning against the closed door.

"Take a sit, the springs are really bouncy." She patted beside her, the bed was huge and there was plenty of room for his large frame.

He rolled his eyes at her silly behavior, grudgingly walking over and taking a calm seat on the mattress. She shuffled around until was laying on her side, eyeing him amusedly.

"What?" He groaned, feeling her eyes on him and finding it..._distracting_.

"Amarant," He was grateful for her use of his real name, "we've traveled together before, shared rooms, why were you uncomfortable getting this one with only one bed?" She embarrassed him with this question, the man tilting his head down to hide his internal discomfort.

"We're adults after all, it's not like I haven't been in the same room with you, asleep. It's a big bed, no reason for one of us to sleep on the floor." She was making him even more uncomfortable, actually beating around the bush that she'd be fine with...fine with sleeping in a _bed_ with _him_.

"Amarant, are you afraid to sleep next to me?" She called him out, the guy turning his head to glare at her.

"We slept in the tent, damn it!" He argued.

"Exactly, won't be any different sleeping in a bed...together." She shuffled along the bed until she reached the side, slipping off the mattress and heading towards the separate washroom.

"I'm taking the first bath!" She called over her shoulder, leaving the other alone as she closed the door behind her.

Amarant could hear the water running, filling the tub as images started popping into his inappropriate head. Had he seen her completely naked? No, when he had pulled the dress off her body, the other had only shown her bare back to him. Amarant, and this was known to no one, had been thinking about how she might look naked for years now. Did that make him a pervert? _Maybe_, but he was a quiet pervert, he'd never admit any of his dirty thoughts. But now, with her ease at sharing a bed with _him_, dirty old Amarant...He was conflicted.

She was probably in there right now, soaking her furry, curved body and rubbing scented soap all over herself. Would she need help reaching her back? Could his hand be mistaken for a scrub brush?...He was being _stupid_, thinking about taking action when she was in a position he'd be able to take advantage of.

Would he be met with anger, or disgust? Or would the dragon knight go with it, forget her former lover and let the blue hued companion show her how a real man lit up his woman...

"Fuck it." He grumbled, sitting up from the bed and marching towards the washroom door. He paused, hyping himself up, before taking his firm hand, pushing the door aside. She hadn't locked it, she hadn't even closed it all the damn way! What was that suppose to mean?

Too late, she had noticed his entry, and was raising a brow at him, her long furred legs out of the bubbly water, her one brow raised as she looked at him curiously.

"Bathroom emergency?" She inquired somewhat playfully, the bubbles hid her body well as Amarant tried willing his eyes to see beyond the suds.

"Crescent, scoot over." He ordered, his arms lifting up his shirt, slipping it off to expose his scared, muscled torso. Freya remained incredibly quiet as he started taking off his trousers, letting the material fall to the ground before he stepped forward. With a gracefulness she had never seen in him, the lanky man swooped her up and slid underneath her in the water, holding her furry, naked body atop his.

They were quiet, Amarant silently proud of himself for doing such a bold move, while Freya was in a bit of a shock. She could feel it, pressing against her back as he held her to him. For being a human (that's what he was, right?) he fit her body fairly well. He was comfortable to lean against, and the appendage pressing against her was quite lengthy, impressing the warrior.

'_Amarant...is this just to get a reaction out of me, or are you trying to say that you..._' Freya smiled lightly to herself, Amarant adjusted his hold on her, his hand touching furred boob and getting the lady to groan.

He abruptly stopped, unsure, then slowly began to massage her furry breast, the dragon knight leaning back against him, stretching out her neck to the side, exposing herself to his mouth. The man kissed her long, elegant neck, biting here and there, getting a grunting response from the pleased Freya.

Her clawed hands gently yet urgently reached between herself, stroking her sensitive parts as he teased her boob and sucked her neck. Her self pleasure hadn't gone unnoticed, the others free hand going down to push her fingers aside, inserting his own, large digits.

She yelled, bucking as he stroked her with his abrasive, thick fingers.

'_Gods, what am I doing? I am going to stop this and pretend it never happened_.' She thought to herself, but her body wouldn't listen. It was enjoying the friction way too much. How long had it been since she had last been touched and felt such a spark? Her daily life wasn't filled with sex, Fratley and her had been busy and tired after their days, working on restoration. Her last release had come from hard concentration in a short, tub soaking situation. Months ago...

"Crescent, do you want me to fuck you harder?" He huskily spoke into her ear, his kissing paused as he listened to her groan more.

"More." Was all that fell from her lips, the man pulling out his finger and moving them so that his cock no longer pressed against her back, but her private entrance.

One shove, and he was in her, slamming hard against her body, letting out all his pent up energy into her. Feeling the sensation of her clamping down hard, before her juices spilled all over his buried dick. Amarant was doing fast, hard strokes into her as he felt his release building. His mouth roared as his cock emptied, filling her and making her body shiver from the experience.

As they laid together, panting and resting against each other, his hand went up to touch her white, wet locks.

"Do you...do you think we should put in fresh water?" She wearily joked with him, her body zapped from their intense passion.

Amarant laughed, his chest an engine against her as he chuckled over her silly, unimportant comment.

"Screw it, the way I'm feeling, we're both gonna need a wash come morning." He rumbled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine at his promise of more physical intimacy.

There would be time for rational thought, along with guilty feelings, but for tonight, Freya was going to enjoy herself and forget the world for a moment. Along with certain people within it...

-0-0-

A/N: The point of my previous chapter, was to show that Fratley will have other things on his mind, things that will effect how he feels about his relationship with Freya. It's giving him an out, and I'm happy with what I wrote, I won't write more about what he's up to till the end of this story. Hope I didn't "ruffle feathers" for Amarant/Freya fans. Just trying to develop story line, not piss people off.


End file.
